The invention relates to a fuel injection pump. In known shutoff devices of this kind, either the fuel quantity control member is directly adjusted, or an adjustment is made into the governor, in both cases by means of the electric servomotor, usually an adjusting magnet. In so doing, relatively large adjustment forces must be overcome. The large adjustment forces require a large magnet, which can therefore be switched on for only relatively short periods for reasons of energy consumption. The high price, the large volume, and the energy consumption mean that there are only limited possibilities for using control means of this kind, especially in the case of small passenger car injection pumps.